


猫

by lunliisme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunliisme/pseuds/lunliisme
Summary: 文俊尼总是在喵喵喵。
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 21





	猫

对于猫这个称呼，文小喵是很抗拒的。

看着镜子中风流倜傥玉树临风他说第二没人敢说......虽然有人敢说第一（但那人后劲太大，让让他也是ok的）的脸，文小喵觉得粉丝的脑洞果然不能太大。要形容也是狮子好不好，多端庄的美男子，扑面而来的王者风范。

文小喵对今天的造型很满意，啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪拍了几张自拍。

突然被一双（真）大手圈入一个拥抱里，俊辉转过头，唇上传来柔软的触感。

“哥别看镜子了，看看我好不好？”

“镜子比你好看。”

“那是因为镜子里有你，你最好看。”

文小喵老脸一红，猫耳朵缩了缩。这小子什么时候学会了甜言蜜语。以前每早都得自己抱下床，吐司都要我喂的软萌小孩去哪了。

“说什么大实话～饿了吧？哥请你吃饭，想吃什么？”

“想吃你。”

“！！！！！！！！”

“哥既然这么喜欢照镜子，那我们在镜子前做一次，怎么样？”

Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）这不是我养大的孩子！！！

“不不不要吧……这大白天的，咱们先吃饭怎么样，哥下厨......”

那人精致的小脸一下子耷拉了下来，嘴角故意垂的特别明显。像只小狗一样，湿湿的望着主人。#美式委屈

文俊辉一下子就心软了。

“wuli韩率正值青春期啊，也是没办法，哥晚上陪—”

“哥是不是厌倦了”， 啵农直直的盯着镜子中的文俊辉，看到他微张的瞳孔中不知所措的情感，锁紧了双臂。“最近跟圆佑哥玩的很好吧，总跟他在一起，vlive也是，私下也是，是不是移情别恋了。”

友达以上，恋人未满。他们算什么呢？

“我已经长大了。”

空气沉默着，时针的转动放慢了脚步。啵农盯着文俊辉颤抖着的睫毛，不自主的伸手抚摸他的唇，想掰开他的嘴，把那颗心挖出来用放大镜看一看究竟有没有他的位置。最后还是没狠下心，只是眼神随着文俊辉的沉默越发暗了。

其实文俊辉只是发了个呆而已。他向来是直来直去，大大咧咧的人，有时候因为太直白反而会被人误会。韩率比他还无忧无虑，不在意的事100%抛在脑后，大事小事都一笔带过。心里却跟明镜似的，像他的歌词一样，真挚，通彻，浓烈。

爱情上他们都是初学者，而自己没有给他足够的安全感。

想到这文俊辉有些愧疚，这段感情开始时他自己也迷迷糊糊的，没有想太多。就着一股年少气盛的冲动，把人家小帅哥带歪了。之后也没说清楚到底想要什么，只是一味的跟着感觉走。到现在不明不白的还有点像炮友。看着镜子里钻牛角尖的少年，文俊辉心中感叹，原来自己早就认定他了。

诶？他的脸为什么越来越黑？

陷入精神世界的文俊辉，完全忘了刚才发生了什么，成功的把自己带偏了。

对了，忘了说，文俊辉还有点傻。

———————————————————

“哥这个样子最漂亮了，好想把哥吃掉。”

镜子里的文俊辉红着脸，眼神迷离的盯着镜中的自己，视线追着另一个人的手，从锁骨，到胸前，沿着腹肌，一直到私密处。指骨分明的大手覆上了挺立的欲望，大拇指在头部打转。玩够了之后又原路返回，留下了大大小小的指印。最后抓着他的下巴，逼着自己对上那人的眼睛。

那人露骨的眼神真的要把他吃了似的。下身重重一挺，四目相对，隔着镜面对望又格外色情，文小喵不尽叫了出来。

“韩...韩率...啊...轻点……”

“可是哥叫的很好听” 美式委屈。

虽然嘴上抱怨着，啵农还是慢了下来。一只手臂横在文俊辉胸前，紧紧把人锁在怀里，小幅度的移动着胯部，在文俊辉体内打圈。另一只手不紧不慢的抚摸着文俊辉的挺立，每当指甲磨到头部时，便引出一道呻吟。

“不行，太刺激了……我快要……”

“不行，我还没操够呢。”

不听话的小猫是要惩罚的。

说完便用手指把文俊辉的家伙紧紧夹住，另一只手的手指伸进他的嘴里搅拌红舌，让他说不出话来。私密处也从浅浅的操弄变成深进深出。

命根子被抓住的恐惧感使文俊辉不敢乱动，只能乖乖承受着身后的进出。他把双手放在啵农跪着的腿上，希望能都一些支撑。

这真的不是我养大的孩子！！！

看着镜内被操的说不出话，还摇臀迎合对方的自己，文俊辉认了，都是自找的，养了个白眼狼。

“想射吗？” 啵农把手指抽了出来，唾液拉出了细细的银丝。

“想...韩率...”

“求我。”

文俊辉的皮肤较黑，但啵农可以清楚看见他的耳根羞的泛红。

“韩率...” 文俊辉伸手抚摸啵农的脸颊，在他颈边舔吻着。他的姿势限制了他的动作，如果啵农不转头，文俊辉不可能吻到他。他只好手上使劲，示意男孩转向他，伸出舌头在他唇上讨好的来回舔吻，却不深入，像是等着你来抓他。

“韩率......”

文俊辉的声音已经带了哭腔。若是平常，啵农估计经不住猫爪子在他心上挠痒痒，让他射了。这几天来堵得气却在他心头阴魂不散，活生生把猫爪子拍走了。

啵农把快到极限的火热从文俊辉的后穴里抽出来，换来了文俊辉的一阵不满。

“不要...”

“嗯？”

“不要拔出去...进来...操我...求求你！”

“我是谁？”

“韩率....”

直视镜子里没有反应的他，文俊辉咬了咬唇。

“主人...求你肏我...”

啵农把头部插进了微微抽搐的穴口，然后停了下来。

“......喵...”

啵农满意的笑了，一口气插到底，狠狠的撞在了前列腺上。

“啊...主人...韩率...”

啵农每一下都正中红心，推着文俊辉上欲望的高峰。文俊辉在镜子里看着对方操弄自己的蜜穴，不自主的伸手摸了摸被撑平的交界处，指甲传来两人火热的温度。啵农被他骨子里的淫荡劲撩得脑子发热，低吟着加快了速度。在两人视线交接时，文俊辉边喊主人边高潮了。白浊在空中形成弧度，溅到了对面的镜子上。

高潮后的文俊辉像只猫一样眯着眼享受啵农在颈边的亲吻，圆润的肩膀种下了一个个红印子。

看着文小喵软了下去的腰身，啵农坏心的抓着他的脖子往下压，又用手把他的屁股抬高。突然换姿势让体内的火热顶到不同的位置。高潮后敏感脱力的文俊辉没力气躲过，只能承受着。他的脸离镜子只有几厘米的距离，镜面映着他自己潮红的脸和点点白浊。

“舔干净。”

文俊辉乖乖的伸出舌头舔着他自己的东西，抬眼就能看到啵农操弄自己。羞耻感和快感混在一起，让他的欲望又颤颤抖抖的站立起来。啵农看着他听话的样子，终于忍不住射了出来。射完后啵的一声拔出来，熟练的把套摘掉，打结。没了支撑的文俊辉软在了地上，眯着一双大眼睛盯着啵农的一举一动。

啵农从头到脚扫了一遍文俊辉的裸体。一米八的高个，肌肉均匀的双臂，形状完美的蝴蝶骨，修长但不瘦弱的双腿。啵农有些嫉妒，但想想这美丽的猫科动物是他一个人的，便咧开嘴角中意的在耳后落下一吻。伸手把文俊辉转过来面向自己，意外的发现小辉辉精神的跟自己打招呼。

“哥还想要吗？” 啵农挑了挑眉。

情欲未退的文俊辉没说话，轻喘着，伸出舌头舔了舔下唇。

“如果哥能让我再站起来的话...”

文俊辉用手撑起身子，对啵农眨了眨眼，然后缓慢的低下了头......

———————————————————

事后的文小喵是这样的：  
“_(:_」∠)_”

事后的啵农是这样的：  
“∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿”

—————————————————————————————————————————

“还生气吗？”

“…………”

文俊辉双手捧着崔韩率的脸，在他唇上吧唧亲了一下。

“笨蛋，我最喜欢你了。”


End file.
